Korean Kingdom
The Korean Kingdom have the Power of Tradition. Game Info National bonuses Starting government: Sovereignty *+25% Commerce Cap. Receive double income from Taxation, and tax upgrades are 50% cheaper. *Ships created 10% faster. Get two free Fishing Boats whenever you build a new Dock. *Receive Skirmisher upgrades for free. *+2 range to Forts and Towers. *No unique upgrades from Divine Mandate, but capable of spawning Angry Mobs whenever a temple is constructed, with certain conditions. Number of Angry Mobs spawned depends on the number of Civics and religious upgrades undertaken. Unique units *Hwacha - replaces the mortar until the more destructive Coehorn is available. Korea gets all artillery units, from cannon to rifled artillery. *Ribauds & 3 pre-industrial anti-infantry siege unit. *Panokseon, Geobukseon (replaces galley and galleon) a heavily armoured archaic "ironclad". *Composite bowmen. Koreans can't train gunpowder infantry bar Arquebusiers until Industrial Era *Warrior monks Auxiliaries *1 merchant cavalryman *1 Ronin bushi *2 All-Victorious Army *2 Mercenary elephant *3 Bajau mercenary *3 Hokkien rabble *4 Booi *4 Presidential Guard *5 Tankette *5 Mongol Tribesmen Unique buildings *Mansion - trains elite units *House of Worship - performs taxation and religion research, and is the main stopping point for your auxiliary units. *Palace Complex (available from 1) **Hosts 2 sets of exclusive technologies, unique to non-Western nations. **Produces a small trickle of wood. Spoiler Strengths: *Strong defensive units and bonuses *Good economy, from enhanced taxation and fishing *Enhanced returns from Palace Complex research Weaknesses: *Mediocre mid-game units *Lack of access to technologically advanced weaponry such as heavy tanks (although capturing a Military-Industrial Complex resolves this problem) Korea is classified by three factors: defence, economy, and navy. With towers and forts enjoying a boost in their tactical capabilities, and the ability to spawn fishing ships from your harbour once erected, Korea can work its way towards becoming a powerful sea power, protected on land by powerful fortresses. On the seas, Korea does not build galleys or galleons, but a single warship: the Geobukseon - slow as a galley in firepower and speed, it however has high amounts of hitpoints, making them fairly useful until the Imperial Era, when they are replaced with Men o' War. The Geobukseon is useful for tackling marine and terresterial targets, having some enhanced armour, but by no means is it meant for blue-water action: you will need to rely on fire ships and your lighter ships to do that! As regards to its army, Korea is generally well-balanced, but lacking in the mid- to late-game. Korean Composite Bowmen are powerful units, being the best bow units in the game, albeit their train time takes quite a bit, so rushing is never recommended for the Korean faction. The weakest link in the Korean army, however, is its cavalry: Korean cavalry consists only of two units as opposed to three for the first three ages: while medium cavalry can be powerful, it requires frequent upgrading which Korea simply does not have, and the Korean cavalry also does not have the relative cost-effectiveness of the Chinese or the unique abilities of Japan's sohei cavalry. Still, the Koreans are capable of creating all manner of artillery units, and also get the Rocket Artillery Squad like Britain and India. The Koreans are capable of creating all artillery pieces, so they are not entirely useless althoughn they miss two levels of upgrades for gun infantry. Sources *History of Korea, http://english.visitkorea.or.kr/enu/AK/AK_EN_1_4_2.jsp Category:Factions